Chillax
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: I noticed there aren't many fics involving the other camp kids... So here you go! A DoganQuentin Yaoi drabblet in which nothing really happens. Worth a look.


This is yaoi/shounen ai/ boy x boy love. No like, no read, no flame. Understood?

--------------------------------------------------

Quentin had always loved music.

Ever since he was small and had discovered how to work the radio with telekinesis, everything had been rockin'. He knew how to play lots of different instruments, but more of a technolyzed sound was his style. His parents, relieved that he was doing something semi-normal, let him be. All he ever did was play music, listen to music, go to school, and sleep. The world was cool. Quentin could always relax when he turned on some music. After all, the world was totally cool. No reason to panic.

Dogan had always liked Quentin.

While most of the kids were fairly mean to Dogan, Quentin was always good for a wave, a smile, and "What's up, Dogan?" He was never rude to anybody, really. Quentin was nice in his own way. He was always singing or something that was fairly upbeat. Dogan knew Quentin's parents were kind of mean. Since Dogan's parents were always yelling about something, he could relate. It was nice to have someone to relate to.

After they got their brains back, the two talked for a while and decided to be pals. Dogan liked having a friend. His only real friend was Raz. But now he had two friends! He was so happy he smiled the whole way back to his home after camp. Quentin liked him! He had a friend and that friend was cool and nice and handsome. Dogan couldn't wait for the next summer, when he got to see his friend again. Quentin emailed him daily, always starting the letters with 'Hey dude, what's up?' and ending them with 'Later bro!'. It made Dogan so happy he could faint. He and Raz never got to talk now that Raz was a Psychonaut.

That next summer, Dogan found Quentin sprawled under a tree, lying down in the cool grass. His hands were folded behind his head, headphones on, humming away. When he saw Dogan, he took them off and waved. Dogan ran as fast as his short legs would carry him and tackled Quentin, who yawned.

"Man, you need to chill out. It's good to see ya, bro." Dogan smiled. He'd always liked how soft Quentin's voice was.

"I guess I missed you," Dogan said, his head on Quentin's chest. He blushed – why was he noticing that? "Umm, I'll move now."

"You don't have to," Quentin said breezily, staring at the sky. His arm wrapped itself around Dogan's neck and lay there comfortably. "We could just sit here and chillax, you know."

"What does chillax mean?" Dogan asked, knowing Quentin made up words sometimes.

"It's a cross between relax and chill, man."

They sat there, shaded from the summer heat, for a long time. Quite possibly the best time in Dogan's life. Quentin was always so calm about everything. There was no need to rush things. They could've sat there all day, just watching time and the clouds pass by. Quentin's arm grew warm on Dogan's shoulder. Dogan began to feel kind of sleepy. It surprised him because he'd never felt this sleepy or relaxed before. It seemed like everything went wrong in his life until he met Quentin.

"Um…"

"Yeah dude?" Quentin asked lazily, orange hair catching the sunlight beautifully.

"I really like you in the like like way." Dogan said softly. "But I don't wanna kiss you. The squirrels would tell Sasha and he'd tell my parents. They might get mad."

"Hey man, there's no rush," Quentin smiled. "We're only 11. We can wait a while, you know? If we don't, we lose precious chillax moments like these."

"Oh," Dogan smiled and was about to fall asleep on Quentin's shoulder when a thought occurred to him. "So you like me too?"

"Of course, dude. Hey, wanna come watch Phoebe and me tomorrow? We got our first gig."

"M'kay."

They went back to their chillax moment, watching the clouds pass as time slid by at a slow pace. Closing his eyes, Dogan wished this day could last forever. Quentin was cool and liked him back. That made everything bright and nice. Even the angry squirrels couldn't put a damper on his mood. So with a smile, Dogan and Quentin fell into a peace summertime nap beneath the tree.

I've always liked happy endings.


End file.
